


Utter a Squall

by Maloire



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maloire/pseuds/Maloire
Summary: Squall's been through a lot and sometimes old wounds are the hardest to heal. His opinion of Laguna.
Kudos: 4





	Utter a Squall

You're a little too late,  
I've turned my back.  
What do you do now?  
I'm hidden in black.

Black drapes conceal me,  
Nothing shines through.  
Emotion: nonexistent,  
How about you?

You can't make me come out,  
I really don't care.  
It's about time  
You've felt some despair.

No physical scars  
Blemish your face.  
Fate's blessed you  
With an abundance of grace.

You were the lucky one,  
The one with the choice.  
I was left alone,  
With hardly a voice.

No one helped me  
While I stood.  
The rain enveloped me,  
Heart floated, it's driftwood.

So, now I stand before you  
As you stutter and mumble.  
My eyes haunt you,  
Fortified wall won't crumble.

I am the living ghost  
Representing two lost kin.  
They lay in your mind,  
Those spirits are broken.

Mere gaze is a reminder  
Of past mistakes.  
Those you left hanging,  
Full of heartaches.

I've heard your story,  
Seen your patched schemes.  
Through all your plans,  
Was I in your dreams?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net in 2003.


End file.
